


Give You The World

by AnchoredinRumbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchoredinRumbelle/pseuds/AnchoredinRumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-Belle spends the night at her boyfriend Andrew Gold's apartment<br/>(No Curse or Enchanted forest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series if people like it? Also this is my first fanfic so let me know please :D

The steady sound of rain tapped against her window. Belle French sat in her boyfriend’s small apartment, curled up rereading C.S Lewis’s Narnia series for the umpteenth time. “Darling, how long have you been awake?” Andrew Gold, her boyfriend, had snuck up behind her on the couch, and he lazily dropped a hand to her hair. “Since about nine.” She answered, not looking up from her book. “Are you hungry?” He asked, used to her not looking away from her books. “Starving.” She spared a glance at him and a small smile but still made his heart skip a beat. “Pancakes alright?” He asked, dropping a kiss to her bare shoulder. “Sounds great!”

Andrew walked into the kitchen and began cooking the pancakes as Belle continued to read. It wasn't often she spent the night at his place but he loved it when she did. Belle was a good bit younger than him, in fact, when their relationship started it had been illegal. He was old enough to be her father. Still Andrew cared for Belle more than anyone else, and Belle, well she absolutely adored him. While mixing the batter he couldn't take his eyes off her. She sat on his couch in her tank top and short sport shorts, her brown curly hair falling just below her shoulders. She was completely captivated by whatever was happening in Narnia because her mouth hung open just slightly as her hazel eyes quickly devoured each page. He smiled to himself and set to work making breakfast.

Thankfully, Belle put down her book to eat breakfast. “Do you have plans for today?” Belle asked as she swallowed a syrup drenched piece of pancake. “No, when you asked me if you could come over I assumed you’d spend the night and called off.”

“Well that was thoughtful. How did you know I would spend the night though?”

Andrew laughed to himself, “A lucky guess. Glad you didn't prove me wrong.” Belle blushed ever so slightly. “Where do your parent’s think you are?” He asked changing the subject. The last thing he wanted was for her to get into trouble yet again. “At Ruby’s.” She said not making eye contact.

Her parents didn't approve of him, or the rather large age gap the fell between them. He simply nodded though, not wanting to ruin the little time they had together. After a short pause, Belle looked at him with eyes that sparkled with excitement, “I’m doing my senior report for English about C.S Lewis! He has so much symbolism in his Narnia books.”

“So that's why you’re rereading it.” He said collecting her plate and walking into the kitchen. “Well that plus, Peter is kind of cute.” Andrew placed the plates on the counter before turning around and trapping her against the refrigerator, “Is he now?” He asked baring his teeth. “Mhmm.” She answered looking him straight in the eye before bring her lips to touch his in a sweet chaste kiss. He wanted to deepen the kiss, to make it last, he wanted to taste every part of her mouth but she ducked under his arm and raced out of the kitchen. He laughed and followed her, she sat down on the couch picking up her book, yet again. He leaned on the door frame of the kitchen just watching her read, taking in every part of her. “ Aren't you coming?” She asked almost in a teasing way. “Oh, well I didn't know if you wanted time alone with Peter.” He teased back pushing himself up from the door frame. Belle watched as he walked over to the couch, a white t shirt and his flannel pajama pants hanging at his hips. She smiled and put her book down, which took him by surprise. He sat next down and pulled her onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder occasionally kissing his neck or ear. The rain continued tapping on the window and with each kiss to his ear, Andrew felt the fire burn under his skin. “Darling, you've got to stop teasing me.” He almost begged. Belle pulled her head from his shoulder and straddled him sitting herself right on his half hard cock. He growled. “Oops.” She said smiling and ground against him bring her lips to his. He plunged into her mouth with his tongue any gentleness walked out the door when she pushed her hips to his. He could feel her heat through the shorts she wore and it only encouraged him. “Tell me to stop, Belle.” He said as he moved to her neck, nipping and biting. Her hands went into his hair and her hips jerked into his as she tried to quiet a moan.

The next hour or so the apartment was filled with nothing but moans, growls and gasps. They sat on the floor with Belle wearing his white tshirt and nothing else, while he only had his flannel pants left. All other articles of clothing littered the hardwood floor. Andrew was lying on his back with Belle tucked under his left arm and her head on his bare chest. She knew she had homework and college apps to fill but for the moment she was content to lay on the floor all day with Andrew doing nothing but being close to him.


	2. Surprise visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle surprises Andrew at work

Andrew Gold sat at his desk flipping through papers that he had no interest in reading. He had been at the office since six this morning and his lovely Belle was still in class. He looked at the clock only to be disappointed by it, eleven forty three. “Fuck this...” He muttered standing up and going to look out the window. His office was a nice medium size, a lawyer didn’t need much space. He looked out at Storybrooke, the sun was shining and he wanted nothing more than to be sitting with Belle at the park, or on the beach. 

It was almost summer and his mind began to wander, imagining his girlfriend tanning on the beach, or swimming with him, sitting on his shoulders as they played in the cool water. 

He was interrupted by his young secretary, Wendy Darling, “Sir, there is a young woman here and she requests to see you. I’ve told her multiple times you don’t take walk ins.” 

His heart skipped a beat, no matter how foolish it was, she was in school and a straight A student, it wasn’t her. “Just this once, send her in.” He said turning back to look out the window.

The door opened and closed quickly with an audible click, then there was an abrupt thump. “What can I help you with dearie?” He asked, the words were barely out of his mouth when small slender hands were around his waist. “I haven’t seen my boyfriend in three days and I’m afraid I miss him terribly.” 

He turned around so quickly he almost knocked her over, “Belle! What are you doing here?” He asked using every ounce of strength not to smash into her mouth.  
“It was senior skip day and all the girls went to the mall. I told them I had to get away for awhile.” Belle answered running her hand down his arm. He stepped away to close the blinds to the windows that left his office open to the rest of the building. 

“I’m so happy to see you, Belle.” He said returning to her. He’s slender built and average height made it easy for her to wrap her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Were you surprised?” She asked licking her lips.   
“More than I could put into words, love.”   
She smiled and brought her forehead to touch his, “Good!” 

“Want to get something to eat?” She asked kissing him lightly on the cheek. He had to stop his mind from saying something inappropriate to his young girlfriend. She smacked him lightly, knowing apparently, how his mind had already worked.   
“I would love to dearie, but if your father sees us together I’ll have hell to pay, as will you.” He said kissing her forehead in apology.   
“Thats why,” She said walking over to her backpack that she had dropped upon entering his office, “I packed a lunch for both of us.”   
“How long have you been planning this?” He asked sitting in his office chair.   
“About a week or so.” She said smiling. She pulled out a clear container with two turkey sandwiches and cheese and crackers on the side. “How did you keep that all to yourself for so long?” He asked as she sat on his lap.   
“I’m very good at keep secrets! Thank you very much!” She said flipping her hair off her right shoulder. He took the opportunity and kissed her neck behind her ear, “Of course you are.” He said against her skin. She tilted her head giving him better access to her neck. 

“I thought you’d be hungry.” She said quietly.  
“Oh I was, for your touch though. I just needed you.” He said running his hands up her thin arms and then locking his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest.   
She giggled and curled into his chest. “When you graduate can we just leave here? I’ll take you anywhere Belle, anywhere in the world.” He said running his fingers through her curly hair. “I have to go to college, Andrew.”   
“Where ever you want to go to college, I’ll go. We’ll be together and everything will be perfect.” He said placing a kiss to the crown of her head.   
“What if I went to Australia?” She asked turning to face him.   
“Well, I’ll get the tickets.” Another kiss was placed to her nose.  
“You’ll spoil me.” She said laughing into his neck and then placing a kiss there. “You deserve the world Belle, I’ll give you every inch of it that I can.”   
“I’ve got all I need and want right here.” She said kissing him.


	3. Bath Time

Andrew Gold climbed the steps to his apartment feeling wore all the way through. His work had a mountain bike race for the children’s hospital in Storybrooke and everyone had to participate. He still had no intention of doing so until Belle begged him to do it. He was fifty some years old and hadn’t been on a bike in ages. His thighs and calves ached, his back and shoulders were sore and all he wanted to do was sleep for a week. Opening his door he kicked his shoes off and headed for the bathroom.

“I’m too old for this.” He said as he began filling his bathtub with hot soapy water. He stripped down leaving his clothes laying on the bathroom floor and eased himself into the water. He hissed through his teeth as the warm water made contact with his aching muscles. He leaned his head back against the wall and before he knew it, he was sleeping. 

Belle knocked at her boyfriend’s door twice before walking in. “Andrew?” She called into the empty living room. She began walking around his apartment looking for him and melted when she saw him laying in the bathtub, head back against the wall, sleeping. She walked over to him as quiet as she could and sat on the edge of the tub. “Andrew,” She whispered, not wanting to startle him. He was fast asleep and continued on as he was. She brought her lips to his neck and kissed him lightly all the way to his neck to his lips. Suddenly he was kissing back. “I could get used to waking up like this.” He said in a groggy voice. She slapped his shoulder, “I should have known you were awake.”   
He grinned shamelessly. “How was the bike ride?” She asked dipping her fingers into the lukewarm water. He watched her move her hand, first in circles, then moving up his chest. “Terrible. I’m so sore and tired. I’m too old for that stuff Belle, I told you.” He said trying not to make her feel bad but also to get some sympathy. “Well I guess I should reward you for it.” She said resting a hand on his thigh. 

He tried to keep control of the situation. To not let things get out of hand as often as they had been. But this woman, his beautiful Belle, made it more difficult each time he was her. “Well, I did only do it because you asked me too...” Andrew trailed off.   
She hummed in agreement and kissed his shoulder. “Yes you did, thank you.” She said kissing his neck. “It’ll be worth it.” She whispered in his ear and then placed a kiss on his earlobe before sucking it between her teeth. 

He was already painfully hard, he wanted her. Suddenly as he was leaning in for another kiss she slashed him! “Belle!” He yelled grabbing her wrist. She wiggled and squirmed but managed to pull her into the tub. After the laughter calmed down she leaned her back against his chest and sat there. “What am I going to tell my father?” She asked looking down at her white see through shirt now plastered to her body and the jean shorts that were soaked. “Well, we can get out and throw them in the dryer. Or you could call him and tell him you’ll be spending the night at Ruby’s.” He said combing her hair with his fingers. She weighed the options in her mind. “Lets do both.” She said standing and facing him as he laid in the tub still. He tried not to notice her chest and how well her shirt stuck her to body. Thankfully he didn’t have to ignore it long because she kicked off her shorts and panties and her bra and t shirt quickly followed. He gulped and touched her leg timidly. “I’m going to go put these in the dryer and then I’m gonna have to borrow some of your clothes.” She said smiling down at him. He grunted in response as she stepped over the edge of the tube and walked out the door. He splashed water on his face and heaved himself out of the tub. His arms and legs aching in protest. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for his bedroom. Upon entering he noticed Belle was already there going through his drawers looking for something to wear. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You didn’t even ask.” He sarcastically scolded. She turned to face him and put her arms around his neck. He tried to ignore the fact that neither of them were dressed. “May I have something to wear tonight?” She asked sweetly.   
“No.” He answered and reached past her to grab a pair of red flannel pants and a black t shirt. She pouted, “Andrew!”   
“You made me do that bike race, you woke me from my nap and you didn’t even ask. Nope, nothing for you to wear.” He answered putting on his boxers followed by his pants. “At least give me a shirt.” She said reaching for the one in his hand, “Please.” She kissed him and he pulled her closer kissing her passionately. Belle’s knees were weak and Andrew was seeing stars. “Fine.” He surrendered the shirt. “Thank you” She said kissing his cheek and put it on. It barely covered her butt, she didn’t care though. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the kitchen before he had time to grab a new shirt. “So, do you want to order something or should we make dinner together?” He asked following her lead to the dining room table. “Lets make....” She paused to think, “spaghetti!” She said delighted. He laughed, “As you wish.” He began collecting the pasta and sauce, Belle started boiling the water. 

“I’ll go get some pants and a shirt.” He said once dinner was ready. “Why?” You look great!” Belle said walking up where he was sitting at the end of the table and placed both of their plates there. “I don’t mind if you don’t.” He said pulling her onto his lap. “I don’t.” She said popping a meatball into her mouth.


End file.
